The invention concerns a process for manufacturing an electronic module comprising a board populated with electronic components and provided with terminal pins and a housing part; this process features the following process steps:
the terminal pins and the housing part feature a one-piece design, PA1 the housing part is mounted on the board by simultaneously bringing the terminal pins into their intended fitting positions and electrically connecting them with the board, and finally PA1 the terminal pins and the housing part will be separated again during final assembly by means of a cutting tool. PA1 the terminal pins and the housing part form a one-piece unit or unitary structure, PA1 the housing part is mounted on the board while simultaneously bringing the terminal pins into their intended fitting positions and electrically connecting them with the board, and finally PA1 the terminal pins and the housing part will be separated during final assembly by means of a cutting tool.
With a state of the art electronic module, a board intended for mounting electronic components will be covered by a hood-type metal housing shell. The board features a so-called pin contact strip for contacting the electronic module with other electronic circuit points; this pin contact strip allows terminal pins to be inserted through boreholes in the board and through a plastic strip fitted to the board. The boreholes in the board are surrounded by track conductors such that subsequent tin-coating will provide a galvanic connection between track conductor and terminal pin.
This arrangement is disadvantageous in that the contact strip described above needs to be fitted to the board in a separate process step. In addition to the necessary material costs, total costs thus need to include the relevant fitting costs as well.